baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Rasaad yn Bashir
| area = Nashkel | strength = 16 | dexterity = 16 | constitution = 14 | intelligence = 11 | wisdom = 14 | charisma = 14 |total_scores = 85|voice_actor = Mark Meer|creature_codes = RASAAD.cre|companion_quests = The Enemies of My Friend}} Rasaad yn Bashir is a lawful good human sun soul monk and a potential companion in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition Recruitment Rasaad is available from Chapter Two. Look for him just outside the Nashkel Inn, talk to him and invite him to join. Choosing an option to pay is the only way to trigger the cutscene when he knocks the pretentious Commoner unconscious, though you won't get the gold back, even when recruiting him. Relationships * Viconia - Conflicts due to worshipping opposing deities. Viconia will try to convert Rasaad to Shar and discourage attacking the Dark Moon cult during Rasaad's companion quest, offering the protagonist a choice to dismiss Rasaad or to dismiss her. Rasaad remains steadfast in the worship of Selûne, and the protagonist can convince both characters to stay. Quests * The Enemies of My Friend (To trigger the second part of his quest you need to travel to south Baldur's Gate with him at night) Gameplay Rasaad is equipped with Moonlight Walkers when he joins the party. Those boots provide him with +2 AC and can only be used by him. Biography Quotes Dialogues Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear |chapter_requirement = 8 |romance = Female protagonists of any race |area = Coast Way Forest |creature_codes = RASAAD.cre }} Recruitment Rasaad is available from Chapter 8. He can be found at Coast Way Forest just south of your starting zone, unlike the first time when you meet him at the Iron Throne Headquarters in Chapter 7 (SoD), this time he decides to join your march to the Dragonspear Castle to fight Caelar Argent's crusade. Relationships * He'll romance female protagonists of any race Biography Quotes Dialogues Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition |image = Rasaad yn Bashir RASAAD Portrait BG1EE.png |chapter_requirement = 2 |area = Trademeet |romance = Female protagonists of any race |conflict = Sarevok (chaotic evil) |companion_quests = Rasaad's Journey |exclusive_equipment = Moonlight Walkers Glimmering Bands |creature_codes = RASAAD.cre }} Recruitment Rasaad is available from Chapter 2. Travel to Trademeet, near the fountain at the center of town you'll witness a conflict between him and his fellow sun soul monks, walk away from the spot after the scene and he'll show up and talk to you. When dismissed, he can be found around coordinates x=1673, y=1500, just a little southeast where you first saw him. Quests * Rasaad's Journey Relationships * He'll romance female protagonists of any race * Sarevok - Conflicts if Sarevok remains evil Gameplay Rasaad is equipped with Moonlight Walkers and Glimmering Bands when he joins the party. The boots provide him with -2 AC bonus and the gloves boost his THAC0 by -2, both can only be used by him. Being a monk, Rasaad is a late bloomer, the Celestial Fury katana, with the ability to stun its opponents, is a good weapon choice for for him early on before he can stand up using his own fists, though the exact timing and weapon choices varies among players and their play styles. Biography Quotes Dialogues Gallery Rasaad Artwork.jpg External links * Category:Humans Category:Monks Category:Creatures Category:Lawful good companions Category:Companions of lawful ethos Category:Companions of good morality